¡SORPRESA NEJI!
by neku huyga
Summary: neji esta molesto y no sabe por que...se desquita con tenten y logra ver su error...no soy buena para esto entren y lean es mi primer fanfic.


-dialogo.- pensamiento.

blalalaalalaba (narracion)

_**¡Una pequeña sorpresa!**_

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a cubrir la aldea de konoha, el día al parecer era muy especial.

Ahora nos encontramos en la residencia del clan más poderoso y antiguo de konoha, allí en el segundo piso se filtraban los rayos de sol dándole de lleno en el hermoso rostro del chico que ocupaba esa habitación, Hyuga, Hyuga Neji era su nombre o reconocido por todos como el genio Hyuga.

El castaño se levanto con molestia por ser despertado, escucho una suave voz detrás de la puerta anunciándole que el desayuno estaba listo. El chico se levanto de la cama, peino con sus dedos su cabello y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Allí se miro en el espejo como cada mañana o hacia, la noche recién acababa de llegar de una muy agotante misión que duro 2 semanas y lo único que quería era tomar una merecida ducha caliente, nunca se imagino que ser un AMBU fuera tan agotador, pero sin embargo todo el trabajo que ha hecho ha tenido sus frutos, anoche a su llegada cuando junto con su equipo AMBU fueron a dar el informe de la misión a la hokage ella le anuncio que seria ascendido como jefe de escuadrón esa noticia o hiso más que inflar su ya de por si inflado orgullo, ahora todo su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, entro a la ducha y mientas sentía el agua recorrer su desnudo cuerpo seguía reflexionando sobre muchas cosas que han ocurrido en su vida.

//////////////////////////En otro lugar de esa aldea///////////////////

Una chica de hermoso cabello castaño también tomaba una ducha, ella tenía ese espacio para pensar en lo que estaba planeando hoy, hoy….era un día muy, muy especial. Aquella chica hermosa de grandes ojos chocolates salía de la ducha y después de arreglarse con sus usuales ropas se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan, cogió el teléfono….

-bu…bueno! Quien ha habla?. - respondieron con timidez del otro lado.

-Hinata!...hola soy Tenten…solo llamaba para confirmar. - dijo emocionada.

-ahh Tenten-chan claro ya está todo listo creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de que día es hoy!. - se escucho una suave risita proveniente de Tenten.

-ok entonces todo está bien no debemos levantar sospechas…ah y una cosa más dile que lo veo a las 3:45 en el campo e entrenamiento en ese tiempo pueden arreglar todo.- dijo Tenten con cierta malicia. –bueno nos vemos Hinata hasta la noche!-.

-cl claro Tenten-chan hasta luego.- y las dos colgaron y Tenten tomo sus llaves y salió.

///////////////////////////Un rato más tarde con Tenten///////////////////////

Ya eran las 3:40 y solo faltaban cinco minutos para que Neji llegara el era muy puntual así que estaba segura que llegaría a tiempo, llevaba in verlo casi un mes ya qué por una tonta pelea se enojaron y dejaron de hablarse, y por eso en este día tan especial ella estaba decidida a dejar todo su orgullo a un lado y arreglar la cosas con él, necesitaba mucho verlo, lo amaba demasiado, nunca pensó llegar a amar a una persona tanto y mucho menos que esa persona fuera su compañero y amigo de toda la vida, estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos que asemejaban a la hermosa luna llena o tal vez en su agiles movimientos, también en su incansable esfuerzo y claro cómo olvidar en las veces que aun que han sido pocas han sido únicas cada uno de esos momento en los que el tenia toda la confianza para abrirse con ella y contarle sus problemas, sus miedos y alegrías, porque aun que no lo crean el cubito de hielo Hyuga tenía sentimientos hasta miedos y aun que fueran absurdos ella siempre estaba allí como la amiga incondicional, y eso era lo que la hacía detenerse el n la veía como mujer, para los ojos de él…ella solo era una amiga, en la cual podía confiar y la que siempre va estar allí para apoyarlo y escucharlo, todos los sueños de la chica se rompen al pensar eso, al pensar que nunca podría ser más que eso para él, sin embargo como le enseñaron sus difuntos padres no podía rendirse nunca, tenía que luchar por lo que quería hasta que ya no pudiera mas…y allí el problema ella ya no podía mas estaba exhausta casi diez años de intentar y ella ahora a sus 21 años ya no podía seguir con ese juego de niños, una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteo hacia donde la conocida voz provenía viéndolo allí con un traje negro y su chaleco verde que lo caracterizaba como junin, aun que ella también era uno no le gustaba ese chaleco por lo tanto seguía usando sus úsales y holgadas ropas.

-hola Neji!- saludo con una de esas sinceras y hermosas sonrisas que solo ella podía ofrecer.

-hmn hola….para que me llamaste?.- fue directo a lo que le interesaba.

-bueno yo solo quería…tu sabes!.- dijo nerviosa.

-no, no lo sé, porque si lo supiera no estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con esto. – dijo Neji lo mas frio que pudo ser en toda su vida, estas palabras a Tenten la destrozaron nunca l haba hablado así ni siquiera en otras ocasiones en las que se había enojado peor. –Dime ya que quieres.- los ojos de Tenten le picaron. –si no es nada entonces me voy, no vuelvas a hacerme perder el tiempo de esta manera tan absurda.- se giro para emprender su camino….

-eres un arrogante Neji!!!!!!.- le grito lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que este se parara y volteara con una media sonrisa marcada en su rostro –por que eres así?, eres un estúpido!!!!!!!- dijo ya in poder contener las lagrimas que ahora caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-yo? ,,,, yo soy el estúpido?!!?,,, no me voy a poner a discutir con un poste de entrenamiento….porque eso es lo que eres no llegas nada mas, eres un fiasco como kunoichi, como ninja simplemente no le veo el caso a quedarme aquí contigo, para que rayos me citaste aquí si solo te vas aponer a llorar!!?!?, los ninjas que lloran son débiles y los ninjas débiles no sirven asii que mejo…. –PLAFF fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla.

-yo solo venia a disculparme por la pelea de la ultima vez pero ahora que se lo que realmente soy para ti no te molestare mas… no te preocupes Hyuga Neji de mi no sabrás nada nunca!!.- le dijo con los ojo inundados con espesas lagrimas se cubrió la cara y salió corriendo hacia el bosque internándose en el, Neji se quedo estático que rayos había hecho, ella solo venia a disculparse y él le había dicho todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza y ahora que lo veía bien nada NINGUNA cosa que le dijo era verdad, ninguna entraba entra las cosas que ella era, pero por alguna cosa estaba enojado con todos en especial con ella y por eso dejo que la furia se apoderada de él, era un estúpido y eso estaba más que claro, pero sentía un vacio y no sabía que era.

Siguió caminando por las calles de aquella aldea tan alegre, paso frente al puesto favorito de ramen del futuro hokage….

-Buen día Neji-san, pase por favor!,- le dijo Ayame con una sonrisa, Neji hiso lo que ella dijo paso y se sentó, extrañamente no estaba Naruto- mi padre me dijo que le diera esto.- entregándole un tazón de ramen enorme. –feliz cumpleaños Neji-san!. –Ayame se retiro dejando a Neji con sus pensamientos-.

-_cum… cumpleaños_?.- miro el calendario detrás del mostrador. –hoy es mi cumpleaños!!. –no podía creer que ese día tan especial se le haya olvidado, volvió a sentir ese vacio en su pecho tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía molesto de que nadie le haya recordado que hoy era su cumpleaños, tal vez le molesto que Tenten la que se decía llamar su amiga… su mejor amiga se le haya olvidado eso!, ahora ya no se sentía tan culpable por lo que le había dicho se lo merecía! si así que ahora todo lo que le dijo estaba justificado, salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ayame le retiro l plato de ramen viendo que se lo había terminado todo por estar pensando en lo que ahora el catalogaba como cosas sin importancia, al salir del local pudo ver que ya estaba oscureciendo así que sin mucha atención al cielo rojizo emprendió su viaje de vuelta a la mansión…

/////////////////En la mansión Hyuga///////////////////

Todo era un caos, cosas por aquí, ropa por acá todo era un desastre!

-Hanabi-chan puedes ver donde se encuentra Neji-oniisan?.- dijo Hinata subida en una silla mientras Naruto le pasaba más cosas.-

-no hay problema nee-chan…. Byakugan..... mmm ya viene así que por lo que veo tenemos unos 15 minutos antes de que llegue!.- al escuchar esto todos apuraron el paso.

Unos 20 minutos después Neji estaba parado frente a la gran puerta d la mansión, antes de entrar y que de seguro su tío le diera un sermón como cada cumpleaños para que tuviera responsabilidad y que para su edad ya debería estar con una chica o si no el mismo le conseguiría una que le conviniera y no precisamente él, resoplo y entro… todo estaba obscuro se le hiso demasiado extraño, camino con cuidado hasta que….

-SORRPREESSAA!!!!!!- todos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras la luz se encendía, todos su amigos salieron de sus escondites el totalmente sorprendido todos se habían acordado de su cumpleaños…allí estaban Shikamaru abrazando a Temari, Sai e Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Sakura y el odioso de Sasuke, Shino y Hanabi y claro Naruto y Hinata allí estaban todos… todos menos… ella, Hinata se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras le depositaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

-feliz cumpleaños primo, el regalo es mío y de Naruto-kun y …- Naruto la interrumpió.

-nneee Neji hablaste con Tenten?, bueno cuando llegue debes agradecerle! –dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura Neji lo miro incrédulo-

-agradecerle qué? Que tengo que gradecer que olvido mi cumpleaños? O de que hablas?.- decía Neji un poco alterado como era posible que ella ni siquiera estaba allí en su fiesta. Bueno tal vez no le avisaron pero ella nunca olvida el cumpleaños de nadie… porque el suyo si? –yo no tengo nada de que agradecerle!. –cruzo los brazos y volteo para otro lado, Naruto lo tomo de la camisa y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-de qué diablos hablas? Gracias a ella hicimos esto! –dijo Naruto enojado.

-si Hyuga ella organizo toda la sorpresa- dijo el futuro papá Uchiha mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-si de ella fue toda la idea, estaba muy emocionada por esto pero al parecer no ha llegado, Naruto-kun le habrá pasado algo en el camino ya es tarde.- dijo preocupada Hinata mientras miraba a su novio, Neji quedo totalmente ido ahora se sentía como el insecto mas asqueroso del mundo y no era para menos ya que le grito cosas tan malas a esa creatura tan bondadosa que solo trataba de darle una sorpresa y el la trato como la peor escoria del mundo, tenía que ir por ella, tenía que disculparse decirle que había sido un estúpido.

-yo iré a buscarla.- dijo para después salir tranquilo, cuando salió de la mansión corrió desesperado por los techos de las casas en busca de Tenten, llego al departamento de la chica y entro silenciosamente por el balcón, entro en la habitación y en la obscuridad pudo distinguir su silueta en la cama.

La luz del baño estaba encendida así que la pudo ver mejor, ella traía puesto un camisón rosa muy claro y al parecer también era muy corto, traía el cabello suelto el cual se extendía como tinta fresca por las almohadas, su rostro era tan sereno y hermoso ya que aun que lo quisiera negar era chica más hermosa que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de contemplar, sus rasgos eran finos, sus labios eran tan carnosos y rojizos, sus mejillas siempre tenían ese ligero rubor y su piel se veía tan suave y delicada pero l que más le llamaba la atención eran sus grandes y expresivos ojos color miel, aun que había ojos más extravagantes, raros o simplemente especiales como los del Uchiha o los de él, los ojos de ella llamaban tanto la atención eran hermosos como todo en ella, ahora se preguntaba como rayos pudo a verle dicho esas cosa tan hiriente a tan hermosa creatura?.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y con suavidad le acaricio la mejilla comprobando sus sospechas sor la piel de porcelana que ella poseía, los rastros de lagrimas aun seguían allí, Neji suspiro profundamente y miro a la chica que comenzó a abrir los ojos el se quedo allí estático…

-Neji?...que haces aquí?.- dijo tallándose los ojos.

-yo…yo lo siento mucho.- ella se incorporo y lo miro a los ojos esos tan hermoso que posee –soy el más grande de los estúpidos que hay en el mundo, perdóname esteba tan enojado por no sé qué cosa y pues me desquite contigo pero yo lo siento –no podía creer que se estaba disculpando con ella, el nunca. NUNCA lo había hecho antes con nadie y ahora le estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón – gracias por la fiesta! –la miro penado no sabía que mas podía decirle-.

Tenten acaricio la mejilla levemente sonrosada del chico –no te preocupes Neji yo se que estabas enojado asi que no hay problema… solo acláreme una cosa…se que aun que estabas enojado soltaste lo primero que se te vino a la mente y bueno… todo to todo lo que me dijiste fue ci cierto?.- pregunto dudosa.

-hmn – formo una media sonrisa –claro…claro que no, nada, nada de lo que te dije era cierto, ninguna cosa va contigo, tu eres fuerte, inteligente, herm…hermosa y sobre todo la mejor kunoichi que conozco… -Tenten hiso un puchero demostrándole a Neji que estaba mas que disculpado.

Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor verdad!? –dijo divertida.

Neji la miro con aquella pequeña sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba y asintió siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno si solo era por eso te diré que la verdad te ha funcionado –sonrió ampliamente mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color más intenso.

-entonces si me has perdonado? –

-si!- se lanzo a abrazarlo dulcemente.

Neji correspondió con esa muestra de cariño tan linda al separarse tan solo unos centímetros se perdió entre los hermosos ojos de la chica, le acaricio la mejilla y unió sus labios deseosos e inexpertos con los carnosos y apetecibles labios de ella. Un beso suave y lleno de los sentimientos que por lo menos en el chico viajaban ocultos por su frio corazón, los sentimientos hacia la chic no eran nuevos pero al descubrirlos supo que eso era debilidad para un shinobi, no podía permitirse caer tan bajo después de tanto esfuerzo y perderlo todo por las malditas hormonas de la edad, después al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento que tiempo atrás hiso callar cobro fuerza, el amaba a Tenten a su compañera de tanto años, a su mejor amiga, el miedo lo invadió al saberse enamorado, el miedo al fracaso y que por aquel sentimiento la gente lo catalogara como débil, sin embargo la gente no le tomo importancia ya que eso era parte de la vida privada del chico y mientras el cumpliera como un excelente shinobi de la hoja y ahora comprendida que no debía tenerle miedo al amor.

Una vez una hermosa chica le dijo "está bien tener miedo, está bien llorar y extrañar a tu padre, los sentimientos son parte de los humanos y tu eres uno" esa vez fue cuando era cumpleaños de su padre. Ahora comprendía que todo eso es parte de su tan odiado destino y si en el estaba quedarse con ella… el sería completamente feliz.

La abrazo y beso su cabello no la soltaría nuca mas y tampoco permitiría que alguien lo hiciera su destino era estar con ella al igual que ella solo debía estar con él, estaba decidido no importaba que pasara lo que su clan pensara él estaría con ella…amenos que ella no lo quisiera así…

-Neji…yo te quiero!.- dijo con las mejillas encendidas a más no poder.

Neji la abrazo feliz por esa declaración y suave le susurro al oído…

-yo a ti te amo….- como ya lo había dicho antes, no le importaba lo que pasara con el clan, o lo que pensara de eso lo único que sabia después de aquella declaración es que estaría junto a ella hasta el fin de sus día…la beso sellando su amor,,, sin duda alguna el mejor cumpleaños de su vida…¡hasta ahora!

* * *

_NEKU HYUGA_

_solo quiero que tengan un poco de piedad, es mi primer fanfic bueno el primero que publico pero aun asi, se aceptan de todo y sie es para mejorar o alguna opinion seria muy bien recivida jjajajaja nos vemos y calro no olviden que neji es un sucio y tenten sus protocolo de mujer perfecta... espero que sea asi! ohh en fin amo el nejiten!_


End file.
